


Love You More Than Coffee

by Geekforlife18



Series: Fallen in love with a Robin [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Parents, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Pregnancy, Sister-Sister Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy, abusive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: Y/N is Cluemaster's daughter her mom died years ago Stephanie is her sister Stephanie is much younger. Oh and not important but Dick and Barbara are married





	1. Chapter 1

Your P. O. V

I opened my eyes from sleeping my dad is a villain and no I am not going to be like him. I went to school with my little sister. I saw Tim he looked exhausted I walked to him

"hey Tim"

He didn't realize I was standing next to him I touched him he grabbed my hand

"Tim!" I said

He quickly let go

"I'm so sorry Y/N!"

"hey it's OK are you OK?"

"uhh yeah I'm fine just tired"

I put my hands on his shoulders

"my dad's not home for a few days you want to go do something"

"uh yeah sure but I can't for long" 

Tim and I spent the day together I saw a car 

"guess that's my ride I'll see you later" Tim said 

I hugged him tight Stephanie and I went home my dad is slightly abusive towards me but I never let him touch Stephanie he wants us to join him in the life of crime but we refuse so he hits me no one knows not even Tim which breaks my heart not telling him the truth I really love him but we're just friends. That weekend I heard a knock I opened Tim! And a tall guy... Shit 

"hey Y/N I hope you don't mind us coming this is my friend Dick and he insisted on meeting you after I told him about you" 

I smiled and shook Dick's hand 

"come in.. Stephanie Tim's here!" I said 

I let them in hiding the beer bottles and my dad's stuff please don't suspect anything I remembered my hand was  bruised I quickly hid my hand behind my back Stephanie ran in and hugged Tim 

"hey Stephanie" Tim said 

She saw Dick and smiled 

"hey I'm Dick" 

"hi I'm Stephanie" 

She ran off I feel so nervous 

"Y/N what's going on" 

"nothing Tim you need more sleep" 

"that he does" Dick said 

Tim rolled his eyes 

"so how you two know each other" I asked 

"Tim fou" Tim cut him off 

"I met Dick at the.. Park" 

"park yeah Tim at the park instead of being at home on his computer" I said 

Dick laughed Tim hit him I halfway smiled


	2. Chapter 2

Tim's P. O. V

Dick and I drove to drop me off at home

"well she seems like a keeper"

I couldn't pay attention worrying about her

"Tim what bothering you bud"

"somethings wrong"

"I'm sure she's fine I mean we kinda just dropped in"

"I'm telling you Dick somethings wrong she was nervous and then I noticed her bruises on her hand she's my best friend she knows all my secrets well almost every secret" I hit the door

"Tim hey cool down buddy"

"I can't I love her Grayson"

I realized what I just said

"Aww my lil bro is in love!" 

"Dick! Focus my girlfriend" 

"you're right somethings wrong mabye you should talk to her Monday at school"

Monday I went to class the bell rang I saw Y/N by her locker wearing sunglasses! I ran to her

"hey Timmy" 

I slammed my hand on the locker 

"now I let Sunday slide because Dick was there now I want answers" 

"there's nothing to say Tim" she said crying 

I shut my eyes and sighed I opened my eyes she wouldn't look at me tears falling from her face I touched her cheeks 

"Y/N I know you two well what's wrong you can trust me" 

"I know and I do trust you I just please not today I'm not ready" 

"alright alright fine but if somethings wrong you call me and I will be watching you" 

"I know" 

I hugged her tight and kissed her head weeks later absolutely the worst day of my life my dad was killed last night the only good thing is Bruce adopted me he said I could skip school but I need to see Y/N I made it I saw her in the hall

"Tim.. I'm so sorry about your dad" 

"I'm okay" 

"liar come on were good friends Tim you can talk to me" I said 

"I've been busy and I know we haven't talked in a while seriously.." she put her hands on my shoulders "I just.." I huffed "I look I got to go but I'll see you tomorrow" she hugged me and kissed my head


	3. Chapter 3

Your P. O. V

The weekend could not end soon enough dad was more abusive than usual I don't know how much more of it I can take. Weeks later Stephanie and I became close with Tim's family. I looked in the mirror I had a black eye and my arms bruised Stephanie hugged me. I told Tim that my dad hit me once he panicked but I promised him that it wouldn't happen again but it did. I have to get out of here I packed my backpack

"Y/N! Where are you going" 

"I'm getting us out of here" 

"really but dad may find us" 

"he won't don't worry sis" 

We hugged each other I packed our bags I carried Stephanie on my back and grabbed the bags. I didn't call Tim not wanting to worry him and we ran away to who knows where 

Dick's P. O. V 

If something happens to my little sister's Y/N and Stephanie I will never forgive myself Tim, Barbara and I tried to get her to call us Bruce and Cassandra came we we're all worried sick I heard the door knocking we all looked I ran and opened Y/N! Stephanie! Stephanie got down and ran to Barbara 

"Y/N! Stephanie You scared the hell out of us!" she wouldn't look at me"Y/N look at me" I noticed her bruises 

"Y/N did he hit you" Bruce asked 

She started crying Bruce touched her shoulders she hugged him 

"Y/N" Tim said 

She ran and hugged him tight he kissed her neck 

"I'm so sorry I lied Tim" 

He hugged her tight 

Your P. O. V 

I told them everything Stephanie and I moved in to the Manor I helped Tim and Bruce take down my father putting him in prison I became Y/H/N. I sat with Tim in my new room drinking coffee with awkward silence I didn't know how to fix I sighed 

"look Y/N I really care about you I don't really know how to say this but I can't keep my feelings buried.. every time I'm around you my heart races you make me want to be a better man Y/N, my heart aching to know if you love me because I love you" 

"well Tim I love you so much" 

He kissed me we made out 

"Tim! Y/N! Cass is here" 

We quickly moved from each other blushing we heard Cassandra clear her throat 

"Cass! Hu did you see that?" I asked nervous 

"hmm hmm" 

Tim grunted Cassandra laughed


	4. Chapter 4

"alright! That's enough!" I said mad

Tim has been up for 4 weeks straight and drinking a uncountable amount of coffee I opened the door and saw Tim eyes blood shot and swollen 

"Tim.. Tim...Drake.. Babe" 

I touched his cheek he grunted I made him look at me 

"babe you need sleep" I said 

He shook his head and moved me fine two can play at this game I messaged his shoulders he leaned his head up relaxing he shook his head and tried to focus nearly falling

"babe coffee" he yawned 

"I don't think so"

I kissed his neck and wrapped my arms around him I gently pulled him back he finally laid down arms wrapped around my waist I heard him breathing heavy I tried to get up he hugged me tighter I sighed I laid there feeling successful knowing Tim could finally get some sleep I rubbed his hair 

"I love you" he mumbled 

"more than coffee" 

"hmm yeah" 

"get some sleep babe" 

"one condition" 

He yawned 

"what?" I asked 

"you stay with me I'm exhausted and miss cuddling with my girl" 

"I'm here for you" 

I continued rubbing his head I tried not to fall asleep knowing if he knew he would get up and not be sleeping I yawned... 

Tim's P. O. V 

OK I know she's totally asleep right now but I just want my arms wrapped around my girlfriend and sleep....I yawned I felt where's Y/N I sat up and opened my eyes I didn't see her I looked 8 o'clock she walked in with two cups of coffee I have the best girlfriend ever she handed me the cup I drank the coffee 

"thank you" 

"you're welcome feeling refreshed" 

I nodded 

"thanks to you" 

"we'll we both know I can only get you to sleep"


	5. Chapter 5

Year later we found out about Damian Bruce's son he lives with us and doesn't exactly get along with anyone. Jason married Cassandra and they live in Gotham with there daughter Jane and Dick and Barbara have a son named James. Tim, Dick, Jason, and Bruce are going on a mission out of Gotham. Tim and I sat in my room I have the absolute worst fear that he won't come back we we're both quite 

"you know I'm coming back" 

"I know..." 

"then why does that look say that I'm not coming back" he touched my cheeks "please smile or just talk to me" 

"Tim" I mumbled 

He kissed me and wrapped his arms around me 

"you know I love you so much Y/N I hate seeing you like this" 

"I know.." 

He kissed my kneck and touched my chin I feel a tears fall from my face he dried my tears that kept falling I know he's strong, indapendent, smart and a lot of things but I can't help my sinking heart and the thought of losing him makes me cry 

" you know I hate seeing you cry I'm sorry I caused you to" 

I shook my head 

"I know you don't want to talk but before I leave please just stay with me" 

I nodded Tim wrapped his arms around me I sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around him 

"you remember our first kiss" he asked 

I instantly blushed fighting back a smile 

"there's that smile I love" 

"your so cheesy Drake" 

"humph that's funny coming from your mouth considering how you absolutely love Valentines day and how and I quote your favorite day because of me" 

"oh shut up" 

We laughed I always loved how he could lighten my world when I feel down 

"hmm why can't you just stay in my arms forever" Tim mumbled 

"that doesn't sound like a bad idea" 

"first of all I have work, second of all we both have lives, third of all our family would probably kill me and fourth of all I really, really love you" 

I kissed him we made out


	6. Chapter 6

I threw up in the toilet for the 3rd time this week Tim is still not home. Cassandra walked in she held my hair back I kept throwing up. I finally stopped she looked at me in concern

"I'm okay just a little sick"

She brushed my rubbed my hair I could tell she's worried about me 

"Cass I'm fine I promise" 

Stephanie walked in 

"yeah she threw up like 4 times this week not to mention the times you've gone to the bathroom yeah she's perfectly fine" Stephanie said sarcastic 

I rolled my eyes Cassandra put her arm around my shoulder and walked me to my room I sighed I sat on the bed she felt my head 

"Cass for the last time I am ok I promise" 

She looked at me in disbelief she opened her eyes wide 

"period" 

"what yes of course!" 

That was a flat out lie Cass raised her eyebrows I sighed she held my hand she used her finger and made T shape T? What T? Then she did a P p...p...p...t.. Pregnancy test! 

"no ah ah no way! I'm not there's no way" 

"calling Bruce" 

"OK alright fine!" I said 

She sat me down and walked out there is absolutely no way I'm pregnant Tim and I were safe.. Mostly she made it back she handed me the test I grunted 

"alright fine I'll take the test and then will you leave me alone" 

She nodded I walked in and took the test. Cassandra stayed in my room. I took the test holding my breath I heard a knock I panicked and hid the test in my pocket

"Y/N! Hurry!"

I opened Stephanie crying

"Stephanie what's wrong?!"

"it's Tim"

I ran to the Batcave I saw Dick, Jason, Damian, Bruce, Alfred where's Tim

"where's Tim!"

"Y/N I need you to stay calm" Bruce said

He put his hands on my shoulder

"where is he!" I yelled

"Tim is missing"

"no!..no!.no!" I kept saying

Tears falling from my face Bruce tried to hug me I ran to my room and locked the door. I leaned against the door and sat down I started sobbing. I crouched he's gone he can't be gone he can't do this to me not when I need him more than ever. oh Timmy I love you why you promised me you would come back

"you prom-m-m-ised m-e-e" I stuttered

I looked in my pocket and looked at the test two blue lines I'm pregnant with Tim's child. I wrapped my arms around myself and felt my now growing stomach

"oh Timmy you better come home to me"


	7. Chapter 7

I kept my pregnancy to my self except Cass only she and I know. I went to my doctors appointment and found out that I'm 4 months pregnant I walked to my room and saw Jason!

"Jaybird how's it going?"

"I know you are going through a lot of crap right now but I feel like something else is going on look the point is my wife keeps worrying about you and she won't tell me anything.. Are you OK?"

"I-I don't know"

He put his hands on my shoulder and patted them he halfway smiled and walked off. OK so Jason doesn't know how to counsel people that much but he's learning

"hey Jason" he looked at me "thank you"

"you're welcome but please tell me if something is wrong I'm usually the last person to know"

"I will"

I opened my door and locked the door I took my shirt off only wearing my brawl I looked in the mirror I'm finally showing my baby bump too the point I have to hide. Although I'm not going to be able to hide forever dammit Tim I started thinking about being a single mom and started crying again hormones suck! I sat on my bed and gently rubbed my belly I liad on my bed on my side I heard my phone I looked Cassandra texted 

-how are you feeling 

-let's just say I hate hormones 

-I know how you feel is there anything you want me to do 

-yeah I'm fine I'm going to my appointment next month I'll give you a update then

-OK love you sis

-love you too Cass 

I sighed and sat up I continued to rub my belly gently Stephanie nocked I quickly put on my shirt and opened the door she hugged me 

"Stephanie! What's wrong" 

"we promised never to keep secrets!" 

"Steph what are you talking about?" 

"don't be stupid Y/N I know you're" I covered her face 

I drug her in my room and shut the door 

"careful!" I said 

"OK ok sorry but it's not like you can hide forever" 

"I know I'm sorry I didn't tell you" 

"it's okay.. Are you OK?" 

I huffed and sat on the bed knowing my little sister knows my secret I feel ashamed she shouldn't have found out this way 

"how far along are you?" 

"4 months I found out the day Tim went missing" 

Stephanie hugged me I sighed 

"tt so I guess you and Drake where closer than what I believed" 

Damian!!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok sooo now Cassandra, Damian and Stephanie know I'm pregnant and on top of all of it Cassandra accidentally told Jason when she was looking for baby stuff for me. Great! Dammit this sucks I might has well ditch the jacket! Bruce would freak! Dick would freak Barbara would freak! I'm freaking out! Alfred probably already knows considering the amount of times he's asked if I need anything oh Tim I so need you right now. I went to see Dick and Barbara I knocked Dick opened

"Y/N glad to see my little sister" 

James saw me he ran up and hugged me 

"aunt Y/N your here!" 

"hey buddy" I said 

Barbara walked in 

"Y/N!" 

She hugged me I leaned my very pregnant belly away so she couldn't tell 

"please come sit down" Barbara said 

I walked and sat down I took a deep breath 

"Y/N are you OK" he asked 

I leaned on my hand and sighed I feel tears fall from my face I tried to dry my tears that kept falling Dick touched my shoulders I looked at him 

"how far along are you?" 

"4 months" 

"did Tim know" 

"no I found out the day you told me he was missing" 

I started crying Dick hugged me and rubbed my hair 

"hey it's gonna be okay your gonna be okay" 

"he can't be gone I c-can't lose him Dick I can't I love him too much he promised me he would come back" 

"I know don't lose hope Y/N knowing how much he loves you I know he will find a way to get back to you" 

Dick let go of me and sat next to me Barbara sat down 

"so who all knows?" Barbara asked 

"has of now everyone but Bruce and I know I need to tell him I just.. Don’t know when" 

"well I wish you would've told us sooner" Dick said 

"I know I was going to I just hoped that Tim would've been home and I wanted him to be the first to know I don't even know if my child we'll get to know him how wonderful he is how much of a great father he could've been" I said tears falling from my face


	9. Chapter 9

I went to my monthly doctor's appointment I'm 5 months pregnant now and I still haven't told Bruce after my appointment I walked to leave the hospital I saw Bruce!! 

"oh Bruce! I was just Hu" 

I quickly put my jacket on he took a deep breath I started crying fuck hormones! Bruce is going to kick me out he put his hands on my shoulder 

"We are going to have a very long discussion" 

We walked out I got in the passenger seat he got in and drove off he pulled into a restaurant my favorite restaurant ok so I guess he's not too mad at me we went inside and sat down the waiter walked up Bruce and I ordered there was a long awkward silence 

"when?" 

"I found out the day you told me Tim went missing" 

"is Tim the father" 

Really you are asking me that I sighed and nodded 

"why didn't you tell me" 

"I wanted to deeply I just didn't know how and a part of me was worried what you would think of me and how you would be disappointed in me" I started crying fuck hormones! 

He gently held my hand 

"Y/N I'm not disappointed in you I will not lie I'm shocked and I wish you would have spoken to me sooner than you wouldn't have gone through so much alone" 

"I know it was wrong of me to lie to you dad and should not have and I really am sorry I didn't tell you" 

He rubbed my hand I tried to dry my tears 

"now that I know what's going on who else knows" 

"Stephanie, Barbara, Cass, Jason, Dick probably Alfred.. And Damian" 

Bruce took a deep breath and sighed 

"so it seems I'm the last to know this time"

I took a deep breath worrying about Tim just there thought of him makes me want to cry. That night Bruce and I went home I walked to my room Alfred walked with some tea 

"would you like some tea miss Y/N" 

"thank you Alfred" 

I grabbed the tea 

"I made some of your favorite food if you get hungry miss Y/N" 

"Alfred you are a Saint!" 

He smiled I walked to the dining room and saw my absolute favorite food my cravings went through the roof and I ate has much has I could Alfred walked in to clean the dishes I helped him

"miss Y/N I love the help but I must insist you rest considering your condition" 

"I guess you're right thank you Alfred for the food" 

"you are welcome miss Y/N" 

I walked off but stopped and looked at Alfred 

"hey Alfred" 

"yes" 

"when did, when did you figure out that I'm you know pregnant" 

"a few weeks after master Tim left has I recalled Bruce's mother was having the same problems" 

I smiled "goodnight Alfred" 

"goodnight miss Y/N"


	10. Chapter 10

Ok sooo now everyone knows now I can breath a little bit of relief but Tim is still not home the baby is starting to kick I decided to wait to find out the gender. I sat on my bed looking at pictures and videos of me and Tim I found a video of Tim I played it 

-"OK ok when did you fall in love with Y/N" Stephanie said 

-"let's see when did I fall in love with her.." he looked at the camera and smiled "the first day I met her I slowly gave my heart to her every day since" 

-"Aww! I mean gross your talking about my sister ok so next question what do you love about Y/N" 

-"she has the biggest heart, she tolerates my excessive addiction to coffee" he started laughing I feel tears fall from my face "she's so sweet and too kind for this world I can't keep my eyes off of her beautiful face" I felt the baby kick 

"is that daddy that's your daddy sweetheart" 

I continued to watch the video 

-"and she is absolutely amazing and beautiful I couldn't ask for anything more I love her so much" 

I laughed crying 

-"OK is there anything you want to say to the birthday girl!" Stephanie said 

He pointed at the camera smiling 

-"Y/N Brown I absolutely love you happy birthday babe I love you" 

He kissed his finger and then the camera it stopped I started crying 

"Y/N!" I hear 

I looked and saw Dick I dried my tears he walked to me and saw the laptop he sighed I wrapped my arms around myself 

"you really shouldn't be beating yourself up like this" 

"I'm not beating myself up Dick I just want him to be OK and safe and home" 

I started crying again fuck hormones! Again Dick put his hands on my shoulders I leaned on him crying


	11. Chapter 11

3 day's until my due date Tim still not home my family has been watching me like a hawk I sat on my bed processing the fact I may have to go to labor alone I heard my door open and saw Barbara and Cassandra 

"hey guys" 

Barbara and Cassandra sat next to me they both held me hands 

"is something wrong?" I asked 

"Cass and I we're thinking and we're wanting to ask if you possibly wanted to have one or both of us in the delivery room with you" 

"really" I looked at Cass she nodded "thank you thank you so much" I hugged them both "you have no idea how worried I was" 

"we are happy to help you and the baby" 

"speaking of my contractions have been through the roof" 

They quickly got up and made me lay down I whinced in pain 

"Y/N I think you might be in labor" 

Cassandra grabbed my hospital bag 

"I see you prepared" Barbara said 

I felt a sharp pain I yelped then I felt liquid running down my legs with a sharper pain I yelled 

"we need to get you to the hospital now!" 

I slowly sat up Cassandra helped me to the car I got in the back laying down she looked at me and smiled I took deep breaths Barbara and Cass got in we rushed to the hospital they called everyone we finally made it they helped me inside and rushed me to the delivery room..... 

Bruce's P. O. V 

I rushed to the hospital with the kids Jason and Dick already there we waited for hour's finally Barbara walked in smiling 

"it's a boy" 

"is Y/N alright" 

"she's fine both of them beautiful!" 

Your P. O. V 

I held my son he looks so much like Tim I looked at Cassandra she smiled and rubbed my hair 

"thank you for everything" 

She hugged my kneck 

"name?" she asked 

"Timothy Jackson Drake after his father" I said crying 

I heard the door slowly open I saw, Bruce, Stephanie, Damian, Jason, Dick and Barbara. Stephanie walked to me slowly 

"he's so cute Y/N!" 

I helped Stephanie hold him everyone had a turn holding him 

"have you decided on a name?" Bruce asked 

"Timothy Jackson we'll call him Jackson" 

That night I went home with Jackson and my family I went to my room and laid him in his crib I sat on my bed and started crying


	12. Chapter 12

4 years later Tim my love and best friend is still gone I refuse to believe he's dead Jackson's been asking so many questions like what happened to daddy does he love him what is he like. I went to try and find Jackson to put him too bed

"Jackson!... Jack.... Son" I kept looking for him "Jackson" I kept searching 

I heard Damian talking I walked to his voice and saw him on the couch holding Jackson reading him a book Jackson shut his eyes and fell asleep Damian took a deep breath

"sleep well nephew"

That was the first time I ever saw Damian be so kind to Jackson it melted my heart. Week later Father's day every Father's day everyone comes to the Manor and we celebrate not that I like celebrating the fact my son does not have a father home. That evening everyone here all my brothers sisters and nieces and nephews I heard Dick playing with Jackson I hid behind the wall listening

Dick's P. O. V

I played with Jackson it helps me deal with the fact Tim's not here

"uncle Dick"

"yeah buddy"

"w-what was my d-daddy like"

My heart sank

"well let's see he absolutely adores your mom he is the smartest guy I know- knew let's see always was a good man always did everything right and I knew he always had my back"

I didn't even notice the tears falling from my face Jackson hugged me I held him tight

Your P. O. V

Late at night I held Jackson he leaned on my shoulder and yawned I carried him to my room I had a picture of Tim on my dresser I held it and looked at it

"mommy.. Daddy!" he said

I started crying and kissed his head days later I walked to the Batcave hearing something I saw Bruce hugging someone he moved I saw Tim! I covered my face crying 

"Y-Y-you you promised" 

"I know" he started crying 

He slowly walked to me I slapped his face and hugged him sobbing I hit his back 

"I'm here" 

"don't you dare do that to me again!" 

"mommy" I hear 

Tim looked at me shocked I nodded he knelt down still crying he was about to take his mask off but Jackson ran into his arms 

"daddy! Daddy! Your home!" he said 

"yes I'm here daddy's here" 

Tim stood up and hugged me I kissed him I don't know what happened but right now I honestly don't care all I care about is Tim home and safe


End file.
